


Building Trust

by MissToastie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Franky confronts Bridget about Will Jackson finding out who killed Meg Jackson.





	Building Trust

Staring out the kitchen window, Franky couldn’t tear her eyes from the way the rain pounded the pavement. This was the first time it had rained in the week since Franky had been released on parole. She reached forward and opened the window a smidgen, her nostrils flared as she inhaled the scent of the rain. When locked up in Wentworth, the screws always hurried the prisoners inside the moment it started to rain, something that always saddened Franky, more than she ever let on. Life seemed to make more sense when there was a thunderstorm. There was comfort in knowing that even Mother Nature herself needed to scream, sometimes.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Bridget smiled as she came to stand next to Franky and watched as lightning flickered across the sky. “It was raining cats and dogs the day I came to view this house, the poor realtor was horrified that I didn’t want to cancel the viewing with such conditions, but living in Melbourne, I wanted to see what this looked like when it rained.” Bridget nodded to the backyard of her home. “I needed to know the beautiful chaos that would take place when it stormed.”

“It’s perfect.” Franky whispered. The sound of the rain hitting the tin roof had relaxed the former prisoner. A sound she had sorely missed. “Hey Gidge...”

“Mm?” Bridget didn’t tear her eyes from the window. 

“Why did you tell Will Jackson about me killing Meg?” 

“What?!” Bridget turned to face Franky, who continued to watch the rain fall. “I did no such thing!”

“Please don’t lie to me. I’m not mad. I just need answers if we are going to be able to move forward.”

“Franky, I am not lying to you! I wouldn’t do that to you, not to mention that it goes against client confidentiality!”

“He knew, Gidge. He confronted me, had me pinned against the wall, ready to bash the living shit out of me.” 

“Shit.” Bridget leaned forward. “Franky, I didn’t even write it in our notes. How the fuck did he find out? Did anyone else know?”

“Only Liz. And she wouldn’t have said anything.” 

“She’s lagged before, Franky!” 

“Not like this, she wouldn’t do this to me.”

“But I would? Is that what you’re saying?” Bridget felt anger rise within. “I’m hurt that you’d even think I’d say anything, Franky. If I had told him, would we be standing here right now?” Bridget’s voice rose. “Would I have worked my ass off to help you with parole? Would I have picked you up from Wentworth? Risked being caught kissing you in the fucking parking lot? I wouldn’t have brought you to my home if I had told Will!” She threw a fork into the sink and moved to open the fridge. “I wouldn’t do that to anybody Franky, let alone someone I fucking...” Catching her breath, she composed herself. A declaration of love wasn’t the way to go right now. Not when she had felt so angry. 

“You fucking what?” Franky turned and watched as Bridget folded a tea towel neatly. 

“Somebody that I care for.” Placing her hand on her hip, she looked up and caught Franky’s eye. “It’s getting late. I have work in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Franky felt confused. How this had somehow turned into Bridget feeling hurt was beyond her. “I’ll catch ya later, Gidge.” Walking over, Franky picked up her car keys and soon slammed the front door behind her.

Bridget jumped as a loud clap of thunder made her house shake. She threw the tea towel at the window, grabbed a wine glass from her cupboard and poured herself half a glass of Shiraz. She hated the feeling of somebody not trusting her. Especially if that somebody was someone she had stuck her neck on the line to help. Even more so when it was somebody the psychologist had fallen in love with. Taking a mouthful of wine and swallowing it, she put herself in Franky’s shoes. Putting everything between them aside, she understood Franky’s view on it all. Bridget had the opportunities and all the reasons to tell Will what had happened. Sighing, she placed the now empty glass on the sink. She knew what had to be done, but she had to tread carefully as Will Jackson couldn’t find out about her relationship with Franky. 

—————

“Acting Governor.” Bridget smirked and nodded to the badge that Vera wore proudly on her chest. “It’s about time.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Vera smiled at her colleague; glad that she had accepted her invitation to come back and work at Wentworth. “Thank you for coming back.”  
“Thank you for inviting me back.” 

“The women love you. And if you can turn Franky Doyle’s life around, there are many less complicated women here who would also benefit from your help.” Vera smiled as she sat back in her brand new office chair. 

“Franky was ready to turn her life around. She had the intelligence, the confidence, and the drive to change her life for the better.” Vera smiled warmly as she thought about the beautiful brunette. “She just needed somebody in her corner for a change. Somebody other than a prisoner.”

“An authority figure.” Vera nodded. “She was always a crowd pleaser. Became untameable at times. Like a vicious dog.”

“Many dogs only attack when they feel threatened and cornered.” Licking her lips, Bridget pushed her hair behind her ears. “It’s understandable.”

“The Doyle you knew over the last nine months is a hell of a lot different to the one I’ve known for just over three years.” Sighing, Vera straighten her posture. “But then again I knew Joan Ferguson for almost two years and look how dramatically she changed.”

“Perhaps, like Franky’s remarkably kind heart has always been there, much like I’m certain Ferguson’s...traits have always been within her. We all have two sides of us Vera, for the most of us we hide our bad sides, maybe Franky kept her guard up for that long that the large amount of good within her was overshadowed by the unfortunate bad.” She cleared her throat. “We all handle life differently.” 

“I hope she doesn’t screw it up.”

“She won’t.” Bridget replied with certain. “Is Mr Jackson in today?”

“He is.” Reaching for the computer mouse, Vera pulled the roster up on the computer screen. “He is on kitchen duty at the moment, H5 are having their breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Bridget smiled, stood up and walked toward the door. “Don’t be afraid to show that you have faith in a prisoner, it can make the world of difference to them. They’re not all bad eggs.”

—————

“Uh Will, Hi, could I have a word with you for a moment?” Bridget asked as she walked up to the Correctional Officer. “Um, I ran into Franky Doyle the other day, at a um Cafe and we spoke briefly and she wasn’t really happy with me.” Bridget furrowed her brows, where she was going with this conversation she did not know. 

“Franky wasn’t? Why?” Will looked confused. 

“Look, something came up in one of our sessions, and it was something important...” 

“With Meg?” Will asked and watched as Bridget nod. “Yes. I got the USB you dropped on my doorstep.”

“The what?” 

“The USB with the audio of the session on it.”

“The entire session?” Bridget rose her eyebrows. 

“What? No, just the part where she admits to, you know.” Will looked around to make sure nobody was near by. “Killing my wife because she shit on her.”

“It was accidental!” Bridget said a little too loudly. “Meg had turned the corner and ran into the weapon.”

“Then why didn’t you leave that part on the audio?”

“I didn’t fucking record the session!” Bridget placed her hands on her hips. “I never record my sessions, it’s not something I’m comfortable doing.” She shook her head. “Look, I’m sorry but I have to go. Can you please tell Vera I’ve gone home with a migraine.” 

Without saying another word, Bridget turned her back and headed out the double doors. Who the fuck recorded the audio?!

—————

“Gidget? What’s wrong?” Franky asked as she entered the house. “Your text message was pretty fucking vague! I thought you were at work?”

“Somebody recorded our session, Franky!” Bridget felt sick to her stomach. She felt violated. “They recorded our session and gave Will Jackson a cut version of you admitting to killing Meg!” She paced back and forth. “I’m fuming! How many other people have been recorded? This goes against everything I stand for, there is nothing worse than somebody potentially jeopardising the trust I build with my patients! Who the fuck would do something like that?”

Franky watched as Bridget paced the flooring in front of her. She felt a ping of guilt spread through her heart for even questioning Bridget’s loyalty. The only person who hadn’t given up on her, who helped her continuously, and even continued to help after she had been fired by... “Fuck.” The brunette whispered as realisation set in. “It was the fucking Freak!” She announced as she stood up. “She had been out to get me the moment she arrived in that fucking place.”

“I knew from the moment I met her that she was an untrustworthy cunt!” Bridget ran her hand through her hair. How had she not seen the answer sooner?! “She is a vile, repulsive human being!” 

“I’m sorry.” Franky walked closer and wrapped her arms around Bridget’s waist. “I’m sorry for not believing ya. You’ve never given me a reason not to trust you.”

“It scared me that you didn’t trust me, Franky. I know how high that guard of yours can go. I don’t want to be on the wrong side of your trust. I want us to work. I know we can work.” Bridget sighed.

“I promise ya that I’ll talk to you about everything.” Franky swallowed as tears brimmed in her eyes. “I don’t deserve any of this Gidge. I don’t deserve to be on parole, studying, going for my goals, having you as my girl.”

“You need to stop self sabotaging, Franky. You need to realise that you are so worthy of good things in life, you’re deserving of happiness, even if it’s not something you’re used to having. Tell yourself you deserve to be out here living and building your new life. Tell yourself you deserve that dream job and you deserve to be loved by somebody who loves you unconditionally, someone who isn’t going to give up on you the moment shit gets hard.” Bridget wiped tears as they cascaded down Franky’s cheeks. “I want you and I will fight hard for you, but I’m not going to do it alone. If you want us to work then you need to trust me, you need to put equal effort in, because I’m fucking fragile.” Bridget laughed. “I need to be trusted, I need to be cared for; I too need to be loved.”

“It ain’t gonna be easy Gidge, but I’m gonna do it.” Franky places her hands around Bridget’s wrists and held eye contact. “Cause I am falling for ya, really fucking fast and I don’t want to stop.”

“Then don’t.” Bridget croaked. “We can do this.”

“We are doing this.” Franky corrected. “Let me make all this up to ya, how’s about I make dinner on Saturday night? Then we can curl up and watch a movie together.”

“Sounds perfect.” Bridget leaned forward and captured Franky’s lips between hers. “But I’m choosing the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two chapter fic, with the second chapter rating M.
> 
> \- MT


End file.
